


Got Milk

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Rogue, Day 7: Secrets, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Stingue Week 2017, Top Sting, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue has been trying to hide something from Rogue. Before, it was easy. He could throw off his bad habit on Frosch or Lector without raising suspicion. But when they start getting closer, Rogue can't hide things any longer.One day, he shocks the blonde by saying those three shocking words."Sting, I'm lactating."





	Got Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1 on Wattapad.
> 
> Day 7: Secrets
> 
> While the other one-shots have been fairly alright, albeit a little deep, I'll be making this one mature rated because of its explicit nature (if the description wasn't self-explanatory enough xD), and by that, I mean there's some sexy stuff. I've got six one-shots without any mature content. I feel obligated to give at least one, so here it is. Grand finale! It's not full smut though, mind you. I've got other full-blown (haha see what I did there) Stingue smut on my profile, but this won't be one of them.
> 
> Anyway, this is the next to last one if you include the bonus day, but hope you enjoy! Drop a kudos and let me know what you think in the comments ^^

Sting cleared his throat before addressing the group. "This month has gone very well. Income and expenses are stable even with the towns some of our members have...Damaged."

"You mean destroyed."

"Um, yes. Thank you, Rufus. Destroyed."

"Of course, Sting."

"Now, continuing. With our joint committee approaching soon, we'll need to present ideas since the king wishes to input different events based on different guilds for this year's grand magic games. What we need to come up with is something that will represent Sabertooth. It needs to pop out from the other guilds in a way that will scream unique," the white dragon slayer explained. The council consisting of Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Orga the Lightning God Slayer, Minerva the Spatial Mage, Rufus the Memory Mage, Yukino the Celestial Wizard, and of course, himself. Suddenly, he noticed Rogue fidgeting beside him. He could sense his partner's agitation in a way that only a dragon slayer could notice. For a few minutes, he listened intently taking notes on the ideas roaming about the table. However, Rogue's scent was starting to become too much.

Sting suddenly jerked towards the clock and gasped. He turned to Minerva.

"Shit, can you take over? I didn't realize it was so late. Rogue and I have somewhere to be," he spoke quickly. Minerva shrugged and grabbed the notebook.

"Got you covered, Sting," she replied cheekily. "We'll let Frosch and Lector stay with us until you return." With a nod, Sting ripped Rogue from his seat and practically dragged the poor boy out of the guild and all their way into their shared flat.

Once the door was closed, Rogue collapsed to the couch, face down and groaned. Sting bent down nervously.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the raven. Rogue turned and looked at him straight in the eye, red irises on blue. He sighed and spoke.

"I've been hiding something," he said quietly, his voice quivering barely above a small whisper. "I don't know why it's happening. It wasn't supposed to happen now." He whimpered and tried to burrow into the cushions. "I can't take it. It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Sting asked worriedly. Rogue slowly sat up and Sting sat beside him.

"Sting, I'm lactating."

.

.

.

A moment of silence passed very quietly. Because, well... it's silence.

Rogue fidgeted around before speaking again.

"It started when I hit puberty. Normally I'm okay but lately, it's happened more and more often. Sorry I disrupted the meeting. It's just... I'm leaking, Sting," he awkwardly explained. He waited for Sting to yell, to shout, to say anything. But, he only let out shallow breaths. Then he leaned in and grabbed Rogue by the neck gently and shocked the Shadow Dragon Slayer by massaging him.

"I don't care what you do. If this happens to you, then I'll accept it. I don't care if you lactate, snore, drool, or anything like that. I love you for who you are now, Rogue. Don't doubt my love your you because I'll prove it to you more than you know," he said. "I love you and that will never change." Rogue blushed and began to cry, salty tears falling down his cheeks clear and bright.

"Thank you, Sting," he said. The blonde hummed into the crook of his neck. Suddenly, he pulled away and put on a serious face.

"So, your nipples," Sting began. "They, uh, they got milk?" Rogue nodded sheepishly. "I see. So if they hurt, we just have to get it out, right?"

"Well, yeah," Rogue answered. "But, I can do— Sting! What the hell?!" The blonde lunged himself onto Rogue pushing him flat on his back and began to tear Rogue's clothes off despite his loud retorts. As his chest began to get exposed, Sting bathed in Rogue's overpowering scent. He began to leave lush butterfly kisses all over his torso making Rogue gasp. Sting slowly looked up where Rogue's chest slightly puffed out. His eyes narrowed on a small white drop puddled on Rogue's nipple. He smirked and slid upward and took Rogue's right nipple into his mouth.

"Ah, Sting!" Rogue moaned, drawing out his partner's name. The former swirled his tongue as a small stream shot into his mouth. It wasn't sweet but it was tangy, a taste uniquely Rogue's. Rogue whimpered and shuddered as Sting suckled like a baby and nibbled gently. Then he did the same to the other. By the time, Sting had sucked Rogue dry, the bottom boy was ragged of all air, shuddering and incoherently muttering.

Satisfied, Sting leaned up and propped himself on his knees.

"Better?" he mused.

"Asdfgjdkskaldjdkakeorujc wowirjqiqww dj is xnkqmwnbdsjxoaon AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....Mmm..." was the only response he got from Rogue. Sting chuckled slightly before shimmying down Rogue's legs until his eyes landed on a small tent.

"I have a feeling you need to release down here too," he said slowly. "Wouldn't want you to hurt from Holding in your... Milk." As if rationality flooded back to Rogue, his eyes snapped downward just as Sting pulled down his pants in one swift motion revealing his long cock.

"You really don't need to— Oh god, fuck me," he groaned. Sting wrapped his lips around the head and hummed in response. Sting bobbed his head up and down, sucking lightly. Blood rushed down to Rogue's groin. He felt his abdomen contracting and thrust trying to gain more friction. However, Sting kept moving up and down at a leisurely pace, simply inhaling Rogue's scent and letting the dark hairs tickle his nose. Rogue was near tears. He craved that feeling. His orgasm was practically teetering on the edge, but Sting was not having any of it. The feeling of his wet tongue lapping at his veins and pointed teeth grazing his slit had his legs shaking. He whined and whimpered as if huffing as sweat ran down his body, beads heavy with his scent.

Suddenly, Sting pulled away, leaving Rogue growling as he lunged forward and grabbed Sting by the throat. The blonde simply smirked and intensely kissed and nibbled Rogue's lips. Rogue let his tongue get pulled in as he tasted himself as well as Sting, a salty yet sweet mix that was intoxicating.

"What's wrong, big boy?" Sting teased as he gasped for air. His eyes were half-lidded with lust, lips leaving a hint of a darting tongue begging for attention. "You want to cum that badly?"

"Don't you dare fuck with me, Eucliffe. Take it like the man you are. Suck me dry, baby," Rogue demanded. Sting scoffed and rolled his eyes, but a glint still shimmered in his blue irises.

"As you wish, my little dragon." Sting rushed down again and vacuumed Rogue into his jaws, locking and hollowing his cheeks that made Rogue spasmed in pleasure that radiated through his body. Sting cupped Rogue's balls and massaged them harshly making Rogue hiss. Dark spots blotted his vision as his ears popped leaving him breathless. With a jolt of his bruised hips from Sting's grip and his toes curling into the couch, he let out a throaty moan as he came inside Sting's mouth, long and sticky strands coating the white dragon slayer's throat.

Sting swallowed everything without leaving even a drop behind. He retracted from Rogue's now flaccid cock, with one final peck on his tip. Sting let Rogue catch his breath before looking at him with a smirk.

"Hey Rogue," he said.

"What?"

"I'm hard now."

Rogue sat up and held his arms out.

"Take me to the bedroom right now, and fuck me until I can't move, bumblebee," he said. Sting smiled a toothy grin.

"With pleasure."

"As long as I get milk after this."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Um, I really don't have any words for this...Yeah. This leaves one last fanfic though. Hope you liked this one xD


End file.
